Behind Closed Doors
by MajinSakuko
Summary: One-shot! No plot (but not PWP), no point (but with many other punctuation marks), just fluff, fluff and then some more. HPDM, MMAD, HGGW, NTSS


Title: Behind Closed Doors  
  
Chapter: One-shot  
  
Author: MajinSakuko  
  
E-Mail: MajinSakuko@yahoo.de  
  
Beta-Reader: -  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR everything else  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing/Main-Chara: DM/HP, MM/AD, HG/GW, NT/SS  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre/s: Romance, Humour, General  
  
Warnings: No plot (but not PWP), no point (but with many other punctuation marks), just fluff, fluff and then some more.  
  
A/N: 1st POV, Nobody's going to do something about the prank that is played by George.  
  
-  
  
~HP's POV~  
  
It was boring during breakfast, really. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. I was sitting there, munching on my toast and occasionally taking a sip from my pumpkin juice. The typical commotion was going on all around me.  
  
Ron was trying to breathe with his face buried somewhere between the mountains of food on his plate. Really, the boy hadn't any manners, whatsoever. Even I, who I was being forced to stay the majority of my childhood in this minor cupboard, could at least eat civilly.  
  
I shook my head sighing and averted my gaze to not let get Colin a good picture. Creepy Creevy was dancing on my nerves ... I was so looking forward to work out some of my tensions in some snogging sessions or another with my sweetheart. Though, there wouldn't be any snogging sessions in the near future (or even the not so near) if he ever got wind of that nickname. Stupid reputation and such unnecessary stuff. Oh well.  
  
Ah! Snape was just chewing off Dumbledore's ear - not literally, mind you. Wouldn't want to know how that would taste ... but I guess I got a little distracted. Yeah, if Snape's scowl was any indication it had to be about the new DADA professor and it seemed that the git didn't agree with the headmaster's choice. HE wasn't the choice, so he never agreed. You'd think that after umpteen years he'd finally catch the hint but apparently he's a bit thicker than even I thought him to be.  
  
There was a sudden shriek that sounded somewhat familiar and as I turned my head I saw Hermione ... Well, at least I presumed it was Hermione, for she sat on her seat and she had that hairstyle that reminded me of her. Although this Hermione looked rather singed and beneath that blackness on her face she started to flush a vibrant shade of red as she yelled at Ron about how she hated it when his twin brothers used her as a guinea pig and that she was going to ... And here she hyperventilated. How could she forget to breathe?  
  
~MM's POV~  
  
I suppressed an annoyed comment while turning my attention towards my breakfast. Severus just wouldn't shut up! 'Oh, but Albus, don't you have enough trust in him? Don't you see that he's fully qualified? Don't you see what you're doing to him?' Was it possible to strangle someone with breakfast bacon? Well, I would have to knot a few pieces together, and maybe it wouldn't be strong enough ... But I could choke him! 'No, Minerva, dear!' I chastised myself. 'Whatever are you thinking? Who would take over the potions lessons ...'  
  
Intriguing the silence ... There weren't any pranks pulled yet this new term. Quickly surveying the most hazardous table - the Slytherin, of course - I took a closer look at one outstanding hypocritical student. Draco Malfoy. 'Merlin, that doesn't suit you, boy!' And what was that? Was he really snatching glances towards the Gryffindors?  
  
Averting my eyes from the seemingly impossible hair colouring Nymphadora was displaying, I sighed. I wasn't intend on tempting fate.  
  
~GW's POV~  
  
'Uh-oh' I thought solemnly. Obviously, my lady of heart hadn't taken my little surprise kindly. Yeah, I should know that sneaking pranks - exploding ones, no less - into food of unsuspecting people aren't always as funny to them as they are to me. Well, at least she's using her voice towards Ron not me. Blood's thicker than water, that was true, but this was mere self preservation. One was never prepared when Hermione-dear decided you did something extremely stupid. Which reminded me; she did remind me on a regular basis. Did this had to mean something? ... Nah ...  
  
But all her flaws (she's bossy, she's nosy, she knows everything - and I mean EVERYTHING! - she does not only know everything, no, she tells you at every opportunity that she knows something you don't; which is pretty much always when you consider me being the one she's talking to ... where was I? Oh, yes-) aside, she's my little Honey Head, my precious Prankster's Princess, my darling Tireless Treasure ... 'Oh, I could go on with that forever' I thought, sighing. Pulling my eyes away from her with all my might, I came to a halt at Harry. Yeah, I know he's only two seats next to Mione, but it was a beginning, wasn't it? Wait, why was Harry showing off with this stupid grin on his face? Did he have a secret girlfriend? Who was she? Did I know her? Why didn't I know he had one, in the first place? Yes, I know nobody knew about me and Mione either, but hey, that was Harry. And Harry's life was to be common knowledge! ... Ugh ... 'No' I thought weakly. This couldn't be it, could it? Did Dr- ... Dra- ... Draco ... DRACO MALFOY of all people just wink slyly at Harry?! There had to be something wrong with my eyes! I just knew it! All those hours staring into the beautiful depths of Hermione's cinnamon coloured orbs had left their toll, it seemed.  
  
~NT's POV~  
  
'Oh, Severus, darling, you exaggerate your little show there, don't you see?' I was watching the scene out of the corner of my eyes ... "Ouch." ... resulting in poking my nose with my fork. Love was definitely in the air. And love made blind and silly and clumsy. Add that to my normal behaviour and you know what I was experiencing!  
  
Harry had a silly look plastered on his face. George's - or were it Fred's? - eyes were glazed over dreamily. And I myself wouldn't look any better if I were to look beside me ...  
  
But I couldn't distinguish why Minerva was balling her hands into fists. 'Maybe she's jealous of all the attention Albus is getting from Severus?' I mused, chuckling quietly. Then I choked on a piece of pancake. No way! I shot her a dirty look; making sure she didn't see it. 'Severus is off-limits for you!' I haven't known I was so defensive when it came to my darling ... interesting. 'Search someone in your own age-league!' Hmph. There you go. Now she should know never to mess with me.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
The day went by, classes were attended, detentions were given. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Now it was after curfew but a few silent figures still were wide awake, silently wandering towards their destination.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
~HP's POV~  
  
I poked my head into the prefect common room, silently hoping that Hermione was already in her dorm she shared with the female prefects. The coast was clear and I quickly made my way to the single room my sweetheart occupied. Sometimes the influence of his father came in handy. Oh well.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Not half a second after I entered his room, Draco had already attacked me - quite literally. He had tackled and knocked me over, and now he was straddling my waist with that smug look that suited him so good. Not that I complained, mind you, far from it, in fact! I just wanted to give you the right impression, Dracokins was really the little aggressor. But I didn't care about me being bruised as long as it was due to my sweetheart.  
  
"Missed me?" I asked innocently.  
  
"You?" Draco retorted, crossing his arms indifferently. "What gives you that ridiculous idea?"  
  
"Dunno. Maybe 'cause you're sitting on my stomach and grinning like a madman?"  
  
"I? What? Why, you-"  
  
But I didn't let him finish, as I grabbed his face with both of my hands. I pulled, causing him to lose his balance. "Gotcha." And with this last word, I pressed my mouth to his, feeling with great satisfaction that Draco's lips turned into a smile.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
~MM's POV~  
  
Pacing Albus' private chambers, I wringed my hands in an agitated manner. It was just too much for me. Yes, I had heard of long time engagement, but this was just ridiculous! Finally coming to a decision, I stopped my wandering, facing Albus.  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks, my dear?" Albus asked, satisfyingly confused. Hah! I knew it! He couldn't knew what I was thinking!  
  
"This is my last ultimatum for you. I am sorry, Albus, but I can't go on like that ..." I could feel that he neared, his comforting presence filling me to the core. It was always such a blessing being near him ... but only in private. I couldn't take it anymore. Always this hiding, behind closed doors ... Closing my eyes, as he put his arms around my shoulders, I leaned my head back, resting it on his shoulder.  
  
"Minerva ..." He whispered. What did he have to whisper? I gave him an ultimatum and he whispered my name. So what? I knew that he dreaded it but he couldn't always run away from the decision. 'I need time' He always said. 'I'm not ready for such a close relationship.' Ah yes. I have given him twenty years for Merlin's sake! Wasn't that enough?! I freed myself from his grip and turned around to glare him down; even though he was a bit taller than me, but that was beside the point.  
  
"Don't you dare 'Minerva' me, Albus! I've had enough! Either we're going to have a open relationship or I'm going to leave you. Full stop." My eyes widened as Albus' ones saddened. He wasn't going to end it, was he? My heart beat frantically, but I refused to back down from my declaration.  
  
"My precious Minerva. Would you grant me the pleasure of becoming my wife?"  
  
Stunned silence ensued. I didn't know what to say. He never ceased to neither amaze nor surprise me. He was my gift. "Great improvisation, I'd say, if I hadn't the feeling that you long planned this to happen." My grumbling caused Albus to grin merely after his innocent look wouldn't want to stay attached to his face. His eyes twinkled so brightly, I feared for my eyesight. But as always, I couldn't stay angry with my dearest heart-master. For as my heart-master I referred to him only in my mind, because he reigned the one place oblivious to everybody else but him.  
  
"I love you" He whispered into my ear, making my insides quiver with joy. Oh, how I longed to hear those words.  
  
"I love you, too" I answered and let myself be swept away by the feeling of soft lips caressing mine.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
~GW's POV~  
  
I felt the warm breeze tugging lightly at my hair. Yes, summer was definitely the best season to sneak into the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"Evening, dearest ..." Hermione said, smiling, as she entered the platform.  
  
"Oh, my Lovely Lady! Come closer and let me admire your beauty in the moonlight!" Oh, all this poetry just kept pouring out of my mouth when I lay eyes upon my Mione. "You aren't still mad at me, are you?" I asked cautiously, bestowing my best puppy look on her. Sure she was over the little explosion accident by now? Hermione wasn't someone to hold a grudge like forever. She was always logical.  
  
"No, George, I'm not mad at you" Hermione assured softly, circling my neck with her hands. Merlin, every time she did that, she gave me chills. I'm sure everyone knows by now why I love her so much? "But I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd refrain from playing such silly pranks in the future. You wouldn't want it if it would suddenly backfire ..." Cocking her head slightly to the side, she shot me a sly smirk. My heart skipped a bit at that.  
  
"My, Mione!" I cried, mock affronted. "Are you trying to blackmail me?"  
  
"Nope, just kiss me, you prat!"  
  
Who was I to resist her? So, naturally, I obliged. But that was definitely my pleasure.  
  
As we pulled apart a bit later, there was unmistakably a gleaming in her eyes. 'Uh-oh. That can't be anything good ...'  
  
"Lovely" She purred, reaching into one of her pockets in her robes. She pulled out a small pocket mirror and held it in front of my face. "It matches your hair colour."  
  
"What?" I gasped, staring at my brightly coloured lips. Well, yes, I had registered that Hermione wore lipstick, but I thought it was only a phase! Tracing my lips with the tip of my tongue, I groaned. "I should have recognized the flavour ... Strawberry Shocker!" Fred was going to pay ... My own brother was Mione's partner in crime.  
  
"I've beaten you with your own weapons! Ha!" I guess, she didn't even know how irresistible she appeared, standing with her arms crossed over her chest, with that self-satisfied look on her face.  
  
"You do know that the colour won't go away for three days, don't you?" I asked, pulling her closer to me. "So, I fear you have to help me to hide them ..." Yep, three days non-stop kissing was quite a challenge, but you have to consider that Mione's taste mingled with that strawberry scented lip-gloss was quite addictive.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
~NT's POV~  
  
"Incendio!" I whispered, then flinched as Severus drawled that he'd heard that. Well, duh! He didn't even had to hear it to notice my little wand magic. It wasn't freezing cold anymore, after all, and there was more light in the catacomb my darling referred to as his beloved dungeons.  
  
"I don't get how you manage to not freeze to death in this freezing compartment ..."  
  
"Freezing compartment?" He asked, frowning.  
  
Oh, how I loved it when he didn't know something! "It's a muggle thing." I stole a kiss from my darling. "And stop that frowning! Ever since I'm the new DADA professor I don't see your eyes anymore under all that furrowed brows ... Can you see me, at all?"  
  
"This is merely a safety precaution. The radiation of your lime hair is definitely too much for my sensitive eyes, which are used to the dimly lit dungeons, thank you very much."  
  
"Aww, that wasn't a very nice thing to say" I sulked.  
  
"Even though your pouting is very lovely, stop it! Morph back into your natural state so I am able to look properly into your eyes without risking my eyesight ... please? ... Stop laughing! It's not the first time I used the word in your presence!"  
  
After my laughing was reduced to mere snickering, I shook my head and embraced my darling. I changed back into my normal shape and colourings. Through bluish-grey eyes, I smiled at Severus, tilting my head a bit to let my long brown hair brush against my cheeks. "How's that, Verus?"  
  
"Verus?" He asked me, quirking an eyebrow. 'I solemnly swear, I'm never going to tell him what this action is doing to me ... Damn, he's smirking. I guess, he knows. Ts.'  
  
"Yeah, 'Verus' sounds so much better than 'Sev' which you don't like so much, do you?"  
  
"And why, pray tell, do I not like being called 'Sev'?"  
  
"Easy: 'Sev' sounds like 'Seth'. And one Seth Green is the werewolf in Buffy. And because you don't like Remus you don't like the nickname 'Sev'!" I beamed at my ingenious explanation.  
  
Severus nodded thoughtfully, then shook his head. "Whatever. But you're right, I like Verus better ... but only coming out of your ... mouth ..."  
  
Drawing even closer, I felt his arms tightening around me and I rose on my tiptoes to meet my darling's lips just as he bent down.  
  
And I didn't even have to utter an second "Incendio!" to ignite our fire. 


End file.
